The Meal and The Afterstory
by saeuchida
Summary: A more detailed and explicit explanation from one of my Waiting For Potatoes posts. Curious? Sorry if it's not the best work, I've never really written erotic literature before, so please go easy on me! -Zephire


Carmine red her irises glowed as she glared into mine, her hands and knees pinning my body onto the fluid-stained futon. I clenched my teeth, bracing for a slap across the face, only to be greeted with a wail that echoed throughout the base.

Perhaps I should rewind back a few hours.

We shared a table in the cafeteria for dinner, the tantalizing aroma of grilled chicken skewers filled the hall as we munched on the food, making small talk. The sight of her lithe physique, illuminated under the amber tinted fluorescent lighting, was making me unnervingly titillated. My rational side was warning me from doing anything deviant, while the other, was begging me to read braille. Before I could recover my wits, she placed her fork on the table and stretched her arms upwards, exposing the hugged contours on her chestpiece. "Aaah, that was lovely," she sighed. I shook my head free of other ideas and replied, "What else did you expect hon'? My Souvlaki is the best in the Universe!" "I'm not complaining Zeph, I could totally live off of you," she jokingly dismissed while waving her hand.

Those words penetrated me like a harpoon, igniting a libidinous flame in my core that would not be extinguished with one little tryst. "Oh my, was that an advance on me? How titillating." Her face grew red with embarrasment, trying as hard as she could to deny what was inevitable. But by then, it was already too late. I placed my index finger over her mouth, my face leaning into hers, equally cerise. "It'll only be a moment dear," I pacified before gently pressing my lips onto hers. As she struggled to break free, I cupped her cheeks and brought her in closer, my tongue invading the virgin mouth of hers. The energy she had melted along with the urge to resist as she gasped for air, desperately trying to keep up. The taste of her saliva was sweet, like strawberries.

I let her go, the both of us breathing heavily, saliva trickling down the edge of my lips. She tries to stand with what little strength she had left, only to slump back into her seat when I resume my attack. I slowly caress her waist with one hand and cup her cheek with the other, kissing while slowly moving up to her thighs. As soon as I felt the bottom of her shirt touch my hand, I tucked it over my palm and began an all-out assault on her bare body, squeezing and caressing, pinching the tips of her bristols. The more she moaned, the more oil was added to the flame. I remove her shirt and bra in one swift motion and began nibbling and sucking like a greedy infant getting breastfed. She squeals in pleasure as I lower my cupping hand into her skinny jeans and past the tanga, rubbing and poking the slit with my middle finger. As I continue to violate every pure part of her body, she grabs my shoulder, urging to continue in a less public venue.

We made our way into my bedroom.

Stripping naked, she pounced on me like a cat in heat. It was an indescribable sensation, a mixture of euphoria and ecstasy that spread throughout my body as she cleaned me with her tongue. Despite the many fine scars on her arms and legs, she was beautiful. Her long, dishevelled auburn hair, all the way to the lithe physique without any discernible excess fat. Our breaths were heavy, sweat and fluids mixing with each other as we succumb to the waves of pleasure that envelop us.

We lay exhausted on the futon, facing each other as the night goes on. Before I say anything, she dozes of with her head buried into my chest, like that of a common household cat. I savour the scent of her hair before yielding to the pleas of my wasted psyche. And here we are in the present. Her back facing mine, clutching a pillow, ignoring me with all her might. I can see her embarassment showing to the tips of her ears, eyes shut like a bear trap. I hug her from behind, softly whispering into her ear,

"Hey Val?"

"What?"

"I love you."


End file.
